customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Chloe, the Picky Eater (Thevideotour1's version)
Chloe, the Picky Eater is the 6th episode in the fourth season of The Wacky Days. It originally aired on September 9, 1991. Plot Chloe's reluctance to eat unfamiliar food will keep the whole family from celebrating her grandma's birthday at "Once Upon A Restaurant", unless Daniel can persuade her to be more open-minded. Recap On Tuesday, Chloe continues on unpacking the remaining groceries from the given bag. She takes out cucumbers and tomatoes and remarks them being "yucky," but then happily unpacks white bread (which is said that the crust is "yucky" as well) and jars of peanut butter and jelly due to liking them. Lisa breaks the fourth wall by telling the audience that Chloe is a very picky eater. Chloe takes out a package of spinach and exclaims that she hates it and that it's "the worstest most disgustingest food in the universe". Later, Chloe and her classmates play at the park. During that time, Chloe tells her classmates she likes everything except the things she hates. Suddenly, a voice from the Barney doll said something about being a picky eater. Then, Barney comes to life and he and the Backyard Gang greet each other. Thursday at dinner, Chloe lists off more foods to an annoyed Joe that she dislikes. Daniel serves everyone Hawaiian shrimp (a new recipe). As the rest of the family enjoys the shrimp, Chloe immediately refuses to eat it because they're "from the smelly fish family". Joe tells Chloe that she doesn't like anything. Chloe disagrees, and states that she likes to eat peanut butter, jelly, strawberries, chocolate (without nuts), birthday cake, and strawberry ice cream (what ever food she said she likes is skipped). Then, Kyle invited Chloe to stay for dinner on Friday. At dinnertime, Chloe and the Prince family are having spaghetti for dinner. Chloe asks John if those are green little things spinach? John tells Chloe that is parsley and tells Chloe to try it. Amy refuses to eat spaghetti. That night, Chloe and her family go out to eat at a fancy restaurant. Daniel orders one slice of prime rib, Lisa orders grilled salmon, Joe orders spaghetti and meatballs, and Chloe orders spinach salad. She immediately removes the cucumbers, tomatoes, and mushrooms (which she remarks them being "yucky and smelly"; the former two just "yucky"). But when she finds out that there's also spinach in it instead of lettuce, she angrily pounds the table with her fists, which sends the salad flying right onto the waiter's head and everyone stares at them in shock. The waiter decides to quit his job and storms away in frustration. Her mom (who scolds Amy by her full name) and dad look angrily at Amy, who looks down in shame. Back home of Michael and Amy's house, Barney asks if the Hall family had a good time. As they return, Michael tells Barney about the trouble Amy had caused. Amy's mom immediately punishes Amy for her actions, as she sends her to her room, telling her there will be no more restaurants for her, until she proves that she can behave better by controlling her behavior and trying new foods that have been ordered for her or that she orders herself much to her dismay. Michael asks about grandma's birthday party at "Once Upon A Restaurant" next week and his dad explains that Amy will not be joining them. The next day, Barney and the Backyard Gang (except Amy) are bored in the backyard In the following week, Michael and Amy ride bikes together and Michael takes her to "Once Upon A Restaurant". Michael then tells Amy she can see the princesses and the ponies at the restaurant if she eats new foods (i.e. imagining that). Amy gets excited about the unicorn, but misses Michael's point and asks if she can take one of the ponies home with her. Then Michael hatches a plan thanks to Barney and the Backyard Gang and they sing the song, "Pumpernickel" that describes what kind of sandwiches they made. They then call up Amy in Michael's house. Barney and the Backyard Gang offer Amy a pita sandwich and Amy happily eats it. Suddenly, Amy discovers that there is spinach in the sandwich and retches it out. On the night of Amy's grandma's birthday, the family goes to "Once Upon A Restaurant". They are taken to their table via a swan boat and Amy is able to see the ponies and the princesses, like Michael promised. They take their seats at a pirate-themed table and look at their menus. Amy hopes they have peanut butter and jelly sandwiches without spinach in them, but her mom reminds her of her promise to try new food. Cast The Wacky Days Cast *Chloe (Shira Roth) *Daniel (Jim Carrey) *Lisa (Meg Ryan) *Joe (Tristan Kersh) *Stephen (Richard Attenborough) *Audrey (Tippi Hedren) *Paul (Dick Van Dyke) *Mitch (Brian O'Connor) *Amy (Catherine O'Hara) *Jim (Charles Martinet) *Elaine (Julie Johnson) *Cory (Jack Wolf) *Holly (Sara Hickman) *Jeremy (Courtland Mead) *Patrick (Brendon Clark) *Ursula (Kira Buckland) *Will (Ray Chase) *Waiter at Fancy Restaurant (Tim Curry) Employees at "Once Upon A Restaurant" * Big Bad Wolf (David Joyner) * Jack (of Jack and the Beanstalk) (Adam Baldwin) * Rapunzel (Christine Cavanaugh) * Little Red Riding Hood () * Ali Baba (Tim Curry) * Papa Bear (Dao Knight) * Mama Bear (Jenny Dempsey) * Baby Bear (Malcolm Dixon) * Male Pirate (Dustin Hoffman) * Female Pirate (Karen Allen) * King (Nigel Hawthrone) * Queen (Lily Tomlin) * Princesses (Tricia Leigh Fisher, Kerri Green, Sarah Jessica Parker) * Princes (Brendan Fraser, Eric Jacobson, David Yost) * Jester (Matt Vogel) * Knights in Shining Armor (Jason Alexander, Wayne Allwine, Rick Moranis) * Mr. Dragon (Ray Henry) Sound Effects Used *Hollywoodedge, Crowd Med Shock PE961301/Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 (Heard as a background sound effect) *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 (Heard once when Andrew falls off the chair after a fly gets onto his spinach) *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057503 *Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 (1st boing) *Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052303 (Heard once when Chloe biles the beef roll-ups with spinach in it) *Sound Ideas, FLY - SINGLE FLY BUZZING AROUND, ANIMAL, INSECT 01 (Heard once when a fly gets on Andrew's spinach) Trivia * This episode will be later adapted to the "Arthur" book, "D.W. the Picky Eater" . * Production for this video took place in April 1991. Differences from the book * When Amy receives her salad which has spinach in it, she quickly shouts that she hates it, and pounds on the bowl, and the bowl lands on the waiter's head. In the book, D.W. pounds on the bowl with her fist which causes the spinach to fly around, shouts "NO!" and spills her carton of milk. Quotes Quote 1: * Chloe: Mom, I hope you got me the red ice pops, cause I only like the red ones! * Joe: Orange and purple are good, too. * Chloe: Aw, but red tastes better. * Lisa: Here, Chloe. Help me put away the groceries, then you can have a red ice pop. * Chloe: Ew, gross! It's looking at me! You're not gonna feed us a dead fish, are you?! * Lisa: You've eaten fish before. * Chloe: Well, it's never looked at me before! *Joe: (taunting Chloe) Chloe's scared of a fishy. *Chloe: I'm not scared! Fish smells damn funny, and I hate food that smells damn funny. Are these green eyeballs? *Joe: No, they're olives. And they're not looking at you. *Chloe: Cucumbers: yucky, tomatoes: yucky! Mmm, peanut butter. And jelly, yummy! Mmm, white bread-- Eww, yucky crusts! *Lisa: My daughter, Chloe is what you might call a picky eater. *Chloe: Yuck, spinach!! I hate spinach!! Spinach is the worstest, most disgustingest food in the damn universe!! Quote 2: * (fades to the next scene where Chloe's friends are playing in the park) * Holly: Okay, Cory, what is your favorite food? * Cory: Uh, mine would be carrot sticks. * Ursula: Mine are pretzels. * Jeremy: Pizza. * Patrick: I like chocolate chip cookies. * Will: I like apples. * Holly: And mine would be crackers. * Chloe: I don't eat anything with eyes, or pickles, tomatoes, mushrooms, eggplant, pineapple, parsnips and cauliflower. Oh, and maybe a few other things. I wouldn't eat liver in a million years... and more than anything else in the whole world, I hate spinach! * Jeremy: Face it. You are a picky eater. * (Chloe's friends laughing) * Chloe: Really?! Well, we'll just see about that! Quote 3: * (fades to Chloe and her dad, Daniel in his car on the way home) * Daniel: Did you eat your sandwich? * Chloe: No. It fell in the dirt. It was an accident. * Daniel: (sighs) We'll hafta talk about it when we get home. Quote 4: * Chloe: ...and stinky cheese; I never realized how many yucky foods there are, like tapioca and lima beans, and, uh, did I mention spinach? * Joe: Yes! * Chloe: And this! Eww! * (Daniel gives Chloe a plate of Hawaiian shrimp and Chloe thinks she doesn't like it) * Daniel: Chloe, you don't even know what the fuck it is. How the fuck can you say you don't like it? * Chloe: Okay, what the fuck is it? * Daniel: Hawaiian shrimp-- it's a new recipe. * Lisa: Mmm. * Chloe: It's part of the smelly fish family and I don't fucking like the smelly fish family. (pushes her plate of Hawaiian shrimp away from her) * Joe: (sighs) Face it. You don't fucking like anything. Quote 5: * (fades to Amy and Leslie in Leslie's bedroom) * Amy: I'm glad you invited me over for dinner, Leslie. What're we having? * Leslie: We're having spaghetti. * Amy: May I please have mine plain? No sauce. * Leslie: Really? That's the best part! * Amy: Yeah. I can't wait for your mom to make me plain spaghetti. (whispering in Leslie's ear) I hope my plate of spaghetti doesn't have spinach in it. * Leslie: Oh, I get it. * (fades to Amy and Leslie at dinnertime) * (Leslie's mom serves Amy her plain spaghetti) * Amy: Are these little green things spinach? * Leslie's Mom: No. It's parsley. Try it. * Amy: Hmph. Parsley is a kind of garnish and-- * (Leslie is about to drink a glass of milk, but she sneezes onto the meatball, making it roll off the table) Quote 6: * (Chloe and her family are at a fancy restaurant) * (the waiter brings dinner to Chloe and her family's table) * Daniel: Mmm. Looks good. * Chloe: (picks out the cucumbers) Cucumbers, yucky. (picks out the cherry tomatoes) Tomatoes, yucky. (picks out the mushrooms) Mushrooms, yucky and smelly. (picks up a piece of spinach) Hey, this isn't lettuce! What kinda salad is this?! * Joe: She's gonna throw a tantrum. * Chloe: This is spinach. * Waiter: Is something the matter? * Chloe: This is spinach. (gets angry, yelling loudly and furiously) AND I HATE SPINACH!!! (pounds her fists onto the bowl of spinach salad, causing the bowl to land on waiter's head) * (everybody gasps) * Chloe: Uh-oh! * Waiter: That's it. I quit. * Lisa: (yelling loudly and furiously) Chloe Brianna Rice! * (Chloe sighs) * (fades to Chloe and her family arriving home) * Audrey: Back so soon? Did you have a good time? * Joe: Chloe punched her salad and it exploded... all over the waiter and everybody is looking at us. * Chloe: No way! Everybody's making this into such a big deal! * Lisa: (yelling loudly and furiously) NO MORE RESTAURANT FOR YOU, LITTLE SHIT, UNTIL YOU BEHAVE AND LEARN TO EAT WHAT'S THERE! * Daniel: (yelling loudly and furiously) YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR 1 WEEK! GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW!! * Chloe: Okay. (goes to her room) * Joe: What about Grandma Audrey's birthday at "Once Upon A Restaurant" next week? * Daniel: Chloe will not be joining us. * Joe: (groaning) Ohh! Well, I'm afraid it won't be a "happy birthday" if Chloe isn't there. Quote 7: * (after the song, "This Is Not My Day", we fade to the next day where Barney and the Backyard Gang (expect Amy) are bored in the backyard) * Luci: Poor Amy. She has been a bad behavior last night. * Adam: Yeah. She has been grounded last night. * Michael: Barney, how come Amy is grounded for 7 days? * Barney: Well, when Amy punched her salad at a fancy restaurant, her parents got really, really mad and she can't go to anymore restaurants at all! * Cabot: Aw, that's sad. * Michael: She won't try eating anything new. I'll never get to go to the Once Upon a Restaurant. *Lloyd: But that's the best restaurant ever! This isn't fair. *Michael: I just hafta figure out some way to get her to eat what's in front of her, and I only have 7 days left before my grandma's birthday. *Harlow: Barney, what should we do now? *Barney: How about tricking her by giving her new foods that she's gonna try? *Adam: Really? *Barney: Sure! *Michael: Hey! It just might work! Quote 8: * (at the park, Michael rides his bicycle to the park, where he meets Amy at the sidewalk) * Michael: Hey D.W., wanna ride bikes with me? * Amy: Sure! I'll get my... Hey, wait a minute! What are you trying to pull here? * Michael: Nothing! It's the Once Upon a Restaurant! Let's stop and take a look. Look, Amy, there's a princess! * Amy: A princess? Where? Where? * Michael: And are those ponies? * Amy: Pony-- * Michael: Wouldn't you like to see the pony up close on Saturday at our grandma's birthday party? * Amy: Yes! * Michael: Really? * Amy: Sure, but how're we gonna get it to our house? * Narrator: The baby penguins were too little to swim and hunt for food. They relied on their parents to catch their dinner in the bountiful waters of the ocean. This time of year, the penguins ate krill, a small tasty shrimp-like fashion. This nutritious food was plentiful and the adult penguins brought it back to feed to their chicks. While one parent fed the young bird, the other would go off to bring back the next meal. * Gracie: Happy hunting, Gilbert! * Narrator: Like all penguin mothers, Gracie fed Scamper food that she kept for him in their crop. The food was already chewed up, making it easier to swallow and digest. Quote 9: * (we see an outside of "Once Upon A Restaurant" at night) * (it fades into the inside of the restaurant where the Hall family goes there) * Jack (of Jack and the Beanstalk): Hi. How can I help you? * Michael and Amy's Mom: We'd like to have a party of 6 please. * Jack (of Jack and the Beanstalk): Okay, right this way. There's a swan boat where you ride to your table. * Michael and Amy's Dad: Thanks. * (Barney arrives at "Once Upon A Restaurant") * Barney: Don't forget me.